What You've Always Wanted To Know
by CryMeOut
Summary: Closed! - Please see Author's Note for more details. 19/08/2010 - UPDATED Kenny, Bryan, Michael, Boris and Robert
1. Instructions

Hey everyone!

I've read so many "interviews with characters" on FF. But I realised that there have not been any posted on the Beyblade Archive recently. It really interests me to find out what you guys would like to ask your favourite characters.

If you guys give me your questions you've always wanted to know, I will answer them in the style of the character you are asking.

**I am up for questions for any characters in Beyblade so what you need to do is...**

**Leave your question, with the character you would like to ask in the review section of this fic.**

_**alternatively**_

**PM me and leave your question, with the character you would like to ask.**

When I next log in, I will read and post your questions to this fic to try and answer them in as much detail for you.

Then read the answers and leave a review :) I want to know, what you think of my answers!

Feel free to ask as many questions as you like!

Have Fun!

Ready...

Set...

Go...

:D


	2. Mystel

**Mystel **

For AquilaTempestas:

**How much hair gel do use? And how long does it take to perfect your hair  
everyday?  
**Well, quite a bit, you know, to get it all spiked up and stiff. As for time, if I do one part wrong, even just _one_ spike, I have to wash my hair and redo the process ALL over again. It can take a while, though recently I've been getting it right first time!

**Other than beyblading, what sports do you do?**

(Blushes) I used to do gymnastics as a kid, that's how I can do all those somersaults just by running, and I also enjoy athletics. I'm really good at things like high jump and long jump. And I'm not too bad at running.

**What do you think of your teammates? **

Where do I begin? Ming-Ming is a really talented blader, but she is sooo annoying. Everything has to be about her and if it isn't, she'll make it about her. Also, she can't sing. No one wants to hear a cat being stepped on squealing at you 24/7. I've heard that Kenny boy is in LOVE with her. Weird kid. I really like Crusher, he was probably the only one in BEGA not doing it to destroy Tyson, he's skillful and powerful but has a good heart. Crusher's really easy to get a long with. Garland can be quite irritating, always going on about how he's going to become a champion in beyblading and blah blah blah. Sometimes, I'll just walk off when he's ranting on at me because I don't have to time or patience to listen to him. Someone needs to knock down his ego. Who's next? Ah. Brooklyn. How could I possibly forget _him_? Yes, he's talented but he's so LAZY! "I don't need to practise because I'm the greatest..." dream on. I thought it was hilarious when Tyson and Kai beat him. Sure, he's my friend and teammate so I comforted him when he lost, but you should've seen it. It really knocked his confidence. He's also really obsessed with nature and while we were touring, if he saw a really manky dead animal on the side, he made the driver STOP THE BUS! and got out to give it some kind of funeral or whatever, I dunno, I didn't pay much attention. The saying wouldn't hurt a fly really suits him. The other day I was eating my lunch when a fly landed on it and I swatted it away. "NOT MYSTEL DON'T DO THAT, YOU'LL HURT HIM!" oh right, so not only has Brooklyn let a fly ruin my lunch, but he has also magically found out his gender. Nice. Freak. Don't tell him I said that!

**What do you think of Ming Ming?**

I think I've answered a question like this before about Ming Ming? Ah well, never mind. I. HATE. Her. She's just soooo annoying, it's like shut up. No one cares. Oh she gets on my nerves, always singing her crappy little songs that 'everyone' likes. And have you noticed that she dresses like a total slag? To blade in, she wears a really short slutty dress and has her beyblade and launcher tied around her leg. Now tell me that is not slaggy. She just wants all boys to fancy her because she's 'drop dead gorgeous' or whatever. But she really isn't, I swear like no boys come to watch her shows. Except Boris, he watches her shows. He's proabbly like in love with her. Pervert.


	3. Mariah

**Mariah**

For narutayu18:

**First of all, why IS your hair PINK?**

Well my hair is pink because... uh... I dunno. I guess it's always been like that, I think. But it's ok... because I just LOVE pink! Haven't you noticed it's SUCH a cute colour? Actually, I think it really brings out my femininity.

**When are you ever going to confess your love to Ray?**  
Ok, so I really like Ray. No, wait I don't. I love Ray! I love him soooo much and I DO really want to confess it to him, I really do! But I can't... My friend once told me a whole set of 'Rules' and one was that the man had to make the first move, not the other way round. Anyways, I'm afraid that he doesn't feel the same way... I keep trying to hint to him, but I'm not sure he's getting the message. Any ideas?

For Zooky:

**If someone other than Ray asked you out, what would be your reply? **

Of course, my answer would be NO! My heart belongs to my Ray baby. ...Well, actually it would depends who it was. If it was someone HOT then yes, but if not then it's Ray for me. Please don't tell him that!

**If you wanted a change of hairstyle, what would you go for? **

Funny you should say that, I was thinking of getting my hair cut to a bob? What do you think? And them I'd get it dyed, ELECTRIC BLUE! Or maybe I'll just keep the pink? I Do love pink you know.

**Got any favourite songs?**  
I love... Barbie Girl by Aqua, is that too cringey? Well I don't care what anyone thinks, it's my choice what I like! Oh and I love JLS, they are HOT!

For Alla Bethony:

**How do you feel about the anime never acknowledging you as siblings? Is this offensive to your relationship?**

Yeah I guess it is kinda offensive. Lee and I are really close and I think it should be shown that way. Because people don't recognise us as siblings and we are simply treated at team mates, friends. I think that it would bring the White Tigers team together and we would be portrayed closer as a family, not just friends who grew up together.


	4. Tyson

**Tyson**

For narutayu18

**When are you ever going to stop eating? pass me some food too**

Let's just get one thing straight here. I am never going to stop eating. Never. I love food, how could I possibly give it up? You're just being totally unreasonable. To be honest, I think my body works a different way to everyone else's. Instead of my tummy filling up like everyone else's, I think that my body fills up. Like one course might fill my leg, another might fill my arm and so on. And I'm quite tall too, so sometimes it might take a while. That's why I eat so much, to fill myself up. Also, I need it for energy, because I do soooo much exercise...

**Kai: Pahahaha no you don't! Exercise of the mouth more like.**

Shut up Kai, I'm being interviewed! Go rescue some lonely cats or something. What was I saying? Oh yeah. Because I do so much exercise, I need lots of food for energy, so in answer to your question I'm never going to stop eating. Oh, and in regard to 'Pass me some food', if I did that, I wouldn't have anything to eat then would I?

For AquilaTempestas

**If I were to look through your iPod, what artists would I find?**

You would find things like... Scouting For Girls and... erm... Black Eyed Peas? Is that cool? I don't really have any female artists because I don't really like music like that. Not that I have a lot of time to listen to music, I'm so busy training...

**Kai: Yeah right! I thought the whole point of this dumb interview thing by CryMeOut was so that others on fanfiction could find out things about us. Not lies...**

Kai! Stop interrupting my interview! Just because no one is asking you any questions doesn't mean you have to come and mess up mine! Anyways, sorry Aquila. Oh yes, I quite like Lady Gaga... *blushes profusely*

**Other than beyblading, what sports do you play? **

I play COD on the XBOX, does that count? If it doesn't, then no... I don't. Sorry.

**Do you like Hilary?**

Oh god, why did you have to bring this up? The truth, I'm crazy about her. She's annoying and loud, but there's just something about those beautiful chocolate eyes and her brown glossy hair. We've spent a lot of time together, you know, with her being in our team and stuff so I know a lot about her. Every time I see Hilary, it's like my heart skips a beat. I don't know how she feels about me... so I don't know whether or not to make a move. It just seems easier to argue with her...


	5. Robert

**Robert**

For AquilaTempestas:

**How did you become so wealthy?**

Oh, you didn't know? Being wealthy is a trait that has been in my family for centuries. Did you know that we are one of the most important families in Germany? Not to mention we make our fortune from all the beyblading competitions we (my team) enter.

**What music do you like?**

Some might say that my answer must embarrass me, but it doesn't. I really enjoy classical music, one of my many ambitions is to be able to play legendary classical music, like Beethoven. I can't stand any of this R&B and pop nonsense.

**How did you become so good at chess?**

This answer is easy. I became so good at chess because I practised. I have a passion for it and have always wanted to become a great chess player. I used to practise day and night and I also have a very logical brain, which helped.

**Have you ever had a girlfriend before? If not, are you interested in dating?**

I have had a few in the past, but not many serious ones. They only want me for my money and my good looks. Interested in dating? Hmm why? Are you interested then?

**How did you end up with purple hair? **

It's in my genetics, I was born with it that way. To be quite honest I think it suits me really well. Some people try to tell me to change it, buts it's who I am and I'm not prepared to change just because somebody wants me to.

**Where did Gustav come from? Is he an old family friend or something**?

Gustav? A family friend? No he is not! He is my servant, been in my family for years! The finest and most reliable man I have ever come across.

**You listen to classical music too? Awesome! Same! Erm... anyway, do you play a  
musical instrument? **

Oh, how smashing! You know, not many people enjoy classical music these days, but I'm glad you do. It's about time we brought it back into the modern day isn't it? Anyway, as a matter of fact I do! I've been playing the piano since I was 4. I have since then gotten 100% in my exams and have passed them all. Now, I spend my free time, when I'm not blading, creating music for people to enjoy.

**Have you ever thought of coming down to Australia? (very awesome down here)**  
I've always wanted to visit Australia, Gustav went a few years ago. He came back so tanned that I didn't recognise him! He told me it was very hot and sunny, just the type of weather I enjoy. It would make a nice change instead of the awful English weather.

For Yoko Fujioka:

**Do you dye your hair? And if so, how often, and what color was it before? **

No, I do not dye my hair. As I've told AquilaTempestas, it was in my genetics. Ok, well actually that was a sort of lie. It is in my genetics but it goes really light in the sun and I don't like that. So I dye it a darker purple, so that it will remain its rich, glossy colour. I usually dye it every two months in the summer, and not at all in winter.

**What is your obsession with the word "uncouth"? Is that even a real word? **

I do not have an obsession with that word! And yes 'uncouth' is a real word, it means lacking refinement. I just use it a lot because there are plenty of arseholes around who are not of a civilised manner!

**what do you think of your teammates? (don't worry, i won't tell them if you badmouth them...or will I? *laughs evilly* )**

It doesn't matter what you tell them, they already know anyway. Johnny's a complete hot head. If things don't go his way then he'll throw a tantrum and it's very childish. He also dresses like a complete fool. Enrique – he's a ladies man, and it's not as if he actually has a girlfriend. Just girls who are always welcome into his bed. And last but not least Oliver. That guy always has a smile of his face. Yes, many people think he is gay, but really, what's wrong with that? He's just a nice guy who loves cooking. But I suppose it doesn't half get on your nerves, "Robert, check out what I've just cooked up!"

For Alla Bethony:

**Enrique and Robert: Are your butlers twins?**

*Enrique gives Robert a sly glance before shrugging his shoulders*

**Robert:** No, I don't think so, but to be quite honest I'm not terribly sure if they are siblings. They might be, yes, now you come to mention it, I do see the similarities. I suppose I'll have to ask Gustav one day. It would be jolly good if they were!

**Enrique:** I hope they aren't, I don't want a servant that has got anything to do with your or your butler!

**Robert: **Oh shut up Enrique! Don't be so uncouth.

For K-tnx-bai-xox:

**Robert, please have your team name all family. All, or else they must reveal every secret you have, with help from a lie detector.**

Oh, but I do not have time for this! I have a very busy schedule you see. However, it would be so uncouth if every one of my team mates has to reveal all of their secrets – especially Enrique! Actually at the moment, none of them are present to take any questions so do you mind if I answer them for my team mates? I hope you don't because I'm going to do it anyway. Myself – I have a father and mother who both live about forty five minutes about from me, but do not visit me often. No siblings. Enrique – both parents deceased but does have an older sister named Elizabeth. Oliver – has a twin sister named Olivia who died at birth and a father whom he does not see anymore. Johnny – I actually have no idea what family he has; he's never said. You'll have to ask him.


	6. Johnny

**Johnny**

For AquilaTempestas

**Why can't you admit Robert is so much better at chess than yourself?**

I can't do that! I can't face defeat! Think about it, if your best friend was so much better at something than you, would you want to admit it to them? Bearing in mind that they are one of the most big headed people on Earth. One day I will beat him, I promise you. And if you like, I'll invite you along to watch it.

**Would you consider playing tennis against Emily? After all she plays tennis herself. **

Hmm, I guess I would. Just because I know I could beat her. To be honest, she isn't big competition so I reckon it would a be a big waste of time really. I'd like to see what skills she has, and maybe show her some of my own moves. But I wouldn't call it playing tennis against Emily, more like thrashing Emily at tennis. Knowing her team, she would probably cheat and use an electronic racket or a magnetic ball or something, but even if they did, it shouldn't be a problem, I'm a pro at tennis anyway.

**How do you get your hair to stand up like that without it falling limp? Lots of hairspray?**

No, actually. You have to admit that hairspray is one of the most feminine products around? I'm a man! It's all about the gel baby! I use around half a pot of that Strong Maximum Hold Gel stuff everyday. Why? Because, you know, it would be really embarrassing if I were in the middle of a battle and my hair suddenly fell limp. Think of how my reputation would be affected then, "Oh look it's that Johnny kid whose hair fell limp in a beybattle!" That would be embarrassing.

**Why do you dress like a ruffian? Your teammates all dress nicely, but your clothes have rips in them (eg. Jacket).**

A RUFFIAN! Are you trying to offend me! This is the style man, and so what if I do. My teammates all dress like they are from the middle ages and I don't want to look the same as them. I like to go my own way with things and to be honest, I think I look pretty good. A ruffian indeed! Might I mention that I'm actually pretty offended. (He frowns and makes a sad face) Are you implying that I'm poor and cannot afford 'nice' clothes, huh? Are you? Because that is not the case. I have lots of money and if I dressed 'nicely' all the time, when it comes to the times where you really do have to dress nice, there wouldn't be any difference, would there?


	7. Tala

**Tala**

For neonwriter723:

**What is normal routine for you during the day?**

Normal routine... ah! Well I usually start by waking up and taking a cold shower. Yea, I did say a cold shower. In the abbey, we never got the privilege of hot water to shower with, and anyway, I think it helps to wake me up more. You could say that I've never had a hot shower since. I then have to wake the others up. Usually, I just shout at them to get their fat arses out of bed but recently I've discovered a new tacit. An ice cold bucket of water works a treat. (Lets out an evil laugh.) I have breakfast next, oh by the way, this would be at about 6:30 in the morning. I have cornflakes with no milk. Before you ask, I don't like milk, but I like cornflakes. Ok? After that, I will then start my warm up while waiting for the others to hurry up. Then we train. We train all day non-stop. We work ourselves into the ground everyday to get even just a tiny bit better, because practice makes perfect. Although saying that, it's not 'normal routine', but if Kai's around I'll ditch training to hang out with him. At the end of the day... we got to bed. It's a pretty boring life really.

**What do you honestly think of your teammates?**

Honestly? Ok. I can't really stand them. Well, Kai's ok, but then again, he's never fully been in the team, has he? Sure, we all get on. But I don't think we all have that special connection holding us all together like some of the other teams do. Especially the White Tigers. I reckon the only thing holding the Blitzkrieg Boys together is our past. We were all victims, uh soldiers, whatever you want to call it, of Boris and Voltaire for years and were thrown together as a team. A forced friendship. And that is the way it's always stayed I guess. I like them and everything, but really, I'd prefer to choose who my friends and teammates are. After all, I've learnt that beyblading is a sport where you should enjoy yourself, with your friends. Does that make any sense?

**Where is your favorite place to be? **

I'd say defiantly in the beystadium, with all the friends I've made over the years cheering and supporting for me. When I blade, I forget about all the worries and problems in my life and just concentrate on my battle. It's my way to escape.

**What is a random fact about yourself? **

What I care about more than beyblading... is my hair. I can't go out if it doesn't look perfect, so it does take me quite a long time in the morning.

For Alla Bethony:

**How do you feel about the way that you're portrayed in most Fanfiction? Why do you think that you're always so out of character?**

I've read quite a few of these fanfictiony thingys – Kai told me that people write stories about me and well, because I'm so awesome, and slightly self conscious, I decided to check them out. Man, are they weird! I'm different in every single one of them! I'm either: gay, a girl, really hyper, an emo, a druggy or 'the best friend you've ever had!'! Some people get it right, that I'm cold-hearted and emotionless but I guess it's fun to see what other people think you come across as. I guess it doesn't really affect me in anyway, just gives me a laugh now and again.

For my gorgeous Rose (who gave me these over msn and made me LOL, literally. And yes, it was a 'had to be there' moment!):

**How do you get your hair to stay up in that awesome hairstyle?**

Oh I use all the hair products! VO5 extreme style is my favourite and I've found that it works the best on my hair. I wouldn't change it, EVER, but man, is it a nightmare! It hardly ever goes right. I usually have to keep reapplying gel and hairspray and all that shit to my head – which is also awful to try and wash out! I don't ever recommend that you do it. But this new gel is actually awesome! I only need to put on a little bit and my hairstyle stays in ALL DAY! Yes, I'll admit that I only bought it because I was fascinated that the guy in the advert could take off his head! I thought that if I had that gel I'd be able to take off my head too... it didn't work. All my team mates knew and yet they still played a long with it. Bryan said I was too much of a weakling to pull off my own head and said he'd do it for me. Fuck that hurt. I thought he was helping me, but it turns out that he just wanted to hurt me! Bastard.

**Can you be my gay best friend?**

I'm not gay... so no...

**I don't care if you're not gay, will you be my gay best friend?**

Um, yeah. Sure. *Smiles sheepishly, not knowing what he's just let himself into...*

**As you're my new gay best friend, do you wanna take a bath with me? (I have ALWAYS wanted a gay best friend! Plus they can take baths with you without it being awkward)**

A what? A bath? O...k? That's kind of awkward in itself really, and I'm really confused. Where did this all come from? But, if you really want to, then yeah sure. Go for it. I like bubbles in my bath, you don't mind do you?

**CryMeOut: I know Tala she's mental isn't she! Seriously if you had been in our msn conversation, then you would have LOL'd! I'm joking Rose!**

**Do you think Ian is vertically challenged? Or do you think he will grow?**

Haha! Yeah, I think he is 'vertically challenged' as you so nicely put it. I hope he never grows, because then we won't be able to bully him as much. Except for the fact his nose is SO huge!

**Any embarrassing stories about your team?**

Well... Bryan pushed Kai down the stairs once, in our hotel. I laughed so much that I cried. Everyone at the bottom just saw this bundle of flesh hurtle down the stairs! Then Kai hit his head and he got concussion. I'll have you know that he said a lot of embarrassing things! He told me that he used to wet the bed because Boris scared the shit out of him and that he loves Disney films. Embarrassing much? I think so, for a 17 year old. Haha shame! And of course, we could rely on Bryan to take a video of him and post it on Facebook! Now everyone knows. SHAME! Oh, and the boys took all my clothes once and hid them and when I came out the shower, Spencer picked me up and locked me outside on the hallway. All I can say is that it was a nice surprise for anyone who came along, I'll tell you.

**Can I have this footage of Kai spilling his secrets?**

You know, I'd love to give it to you, but Kai still is my best friend and I don't think he deserves much more embarrassment... (5 mins later) Phew, Kai's gone, he was threatening to beat me up if I gave it too you. I'll send them to you via facebook! *he winks and then shuts up as Kai walks back into the room* hey Kai...

**Can I have this footage of you being thrown outside naked?**

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! You. Can't. Have. That! It's embarrassing, beyond belief! If you ever saw that... *he shudders* no, urgh. You can't see it. Sorry. If you want to see me naked... then you will see in our bath.

**When do you want this bath? **

How about tonight? Or is that too short notice for you to fly all the way to Russia? You pick a date and I'll see if it fits in with my schedule.

**What do you think of the nickname Tala-lalalalalalalalalala? CryMeOut thought of it!**

It makes me sound... FEMINIE! Or is this all part of your 'gay best friend' plan, are you two trying to turn me into a girl! Because I can tell you now... you're going to fail!

**Did you really think that guy could really pull his head off? **

*he sighs, know he knows Rose is just trying to annoy him* Yes. (He states exasperatedly) Yes I did.

**I love Bryan. Think you could get me together with him? I'll pull your head off if you don't.**

Bryan? You love Bryan? Oh dear. Why _him_? He's such a douche bag. But hey, I don't want to even go through the pain of having my head pulled off again, so I'll see what I can do...

For BrokenDemoness:

**If you were gay would you go out with either Kai or Bryan? *Very serious***

Oh. Oh man. I don't know! Erm. Well. Not sure. I think I'll have to go with... Bryan! I don't know why. I guess maybe because he's taller than me. And we've known each other for years; we already have a strong bond. Ok, that was embarrassing...


	8. Kai

**Kai**

For LoTuSfIReSwOrD:

**Why DO you like cats so much, is it because of Ray? **

Why does everybody think that? I mean, no matter what I say, people think I'm in love with Ray. Well I have news for you. I don't fancy Ray. Understood? I like cats because... because... - oh crap this is going to sound soppy – cats are just so mysterious. Right, a dog appears and it will bring with it some sort of evidence where it has just come from but with a cats, if one appears it will not bring any clues with it and it's former whereabouts will remain a mystery. It would be as if it had appeared out of nowhere. And they are so independent, they don't need anyone. A bit like me. (And they are cute – Crap, did I just say that?)

**How do you manage to look so awesome all the time? **

Are you being serious? Me, awesome? No way. I look normal. I'm pretty sure there are many more better looking guys than me.

**And lastly: DUDE, how much does that scarf WEIGH? It shouldn't be able to  
break concrete. **

Don't. Dis. The. Scarf. To be honest, I was a little surprised that it could break concrete too. But anyway, how do you know I don't hide things in my scarf and that's what broke the concrete. People don't go near my scarf, so they would never know...

For Devilsmagic:

**Everyone keeps calling you gay all the time... and keeps writing Gay stories about you and Rei and you and Tala... and so on... what are your views on this? (Please tell me its not true...!)**

OH FOR GOD'S SAKE! I AM NOT GAY! Why are people so fixated on the fact that they would like to see me gay? Why is that? If there are any writers who like to portray me as gay in your Fanficcy things, then will you please tell why you make me gay? No, it's not true, you'll be glad to hear. I don't have anything against gays or anything; it's just that people don't listen to what I tell them. But at the end of the day, if people want to write gay stories about me then that's just fine, it's not like I'm ever going to see these people or read those stories is it. Thanks, I guess, for being so concerned.

**Oh yes... and one more thing...! When r u gunna kill Tyson? He irritates the hell out of me! And could you share your kill-Tyson plans if you have any?**

That kid is SO annoying. When am I gunna kill him? I don't know, I'm waiting for the perfect time. But it's hard, everyone seems to like him, so if I did kill him, that wouldn't make me very popular now, would it? Not that I care what people think of me or anything... my plans... haha. Erm I've thought of many ways, making him run so many laps that he passes out and dies, ripping his blade to shreds... he's such a weak individual that you don't even need to consider things like poison and shooting.

For Alla Bethony:

**What's your take on the English version of Beyblade making you a year  
older than you're supposed to be? Is it understandable to you?**

It makes me a year older than I'm supposed to be? I guess it would make me seem more mature, and show the contrast of how much I really can't stand Tyson and show how much I can't stand being on a team with a bunch of kids. But how old am I supposed to be? That part confuses me...

**What actually happened to your parents? Between anime and manga,  
you have two different story lines. **

My parents aren't dead. No. They got bribed by my Grandfather, mainly threatening with violence and a lot of money to leave me behind after faking their deaths. My Grandfather is a sick man; you know that he wanted me to become the best blader in the world and take it over with him? He'll stop at nothing to get his own way and wanted me isolated so that I only had one thing to concentrate on. Blading. I'll probably never see them again and to be honest, I'm not sure that I want to. It would just be awkward, meeting two people you haven't seen since you were ten.

**I got help on this from Xx-BloodStainedRoses-xX I hope you don't mind.**

For the weird but wonderful Rose:

**What do you think of yaoi stories of you?**

They make me cringe... I'm not gay and seeing people portray you as gay and in love who I'm never EVER going to be in love with just makes you think... ew.

**What do you think of them when you're on the bottom?**

I presume that you mean sex? Well that's a very personal question and I'm sure if I want to tell you. In fact I think you're completely crossing the line and I think you're very nosey.

**CryMeOut: I told you she was weird...**

Kai: Why didn't I believe you?

**I heard Bryan pushed you down some stairs. Bryan is the best. I love him.**

Well Bryan's a prick so... Ew. How can you love Bryan? He's probably the most unlovable person in the world. He's not the best, he sucks.

**I also heard *from my new gay best friend* that you love Disney characters and you used to wet the bed. Do you mind if I tell all my friends?**

Oh sure, go ahead. What the fuck. Do you think I'm stupid or something? Yes, of course I mind very much. I was concussed after being pushed down the stairs by that _prick_, so really I was going to talk complete and utter shit. Well maybe I was a kid when I loved Disney characters, like most kids do, but I don't anymore and if you don't believe me, then you believe what you want. I don't really remember wetting the bed, but if I did it was probably because of all the torturing that went on in the abbey. So you can't really blame me. New gay best friend? *raises eyebrows* who'd that then?

**My friend CryMeOut loves you. Can I have your phone number to give her?**

No. I don't date fan girls. So sorry.

**You had better give me the dammed number otherwise I'll hurt you. Badly.**

Fine. Whatever. You prank call me and you're more than dead. Understand?

**Can I plan your wedding? To CryMeOut?**

No! This is just weird! Who even is she?

**CryMeOut: me!**

Oh, well in that case. Maybe. Just done make it too bleugh or anything will you?

**Can I name all of yours and CryMeOut's kids?**

WHY ARE YOU SO OBBSESSED WITH MINE AND CryMeOut's REALTIONSHIP! Fine, whatever, I don't care.

**CryMeOut: :(**


	9. Ray

**Ray**

For LoTuSfIReSwOrD:

**Why is your hair so ridiculously long?**

Um, because I've never had it cut. In the village where I live we don't have barbers, and I don't want to cut it myself in case I do it wrong. Anyway, Mariah said it looks cool... And hey! So what if it's long!

**How the HECK can you put up with Mariah? **

Easily. I love Mariah, she's my everything. Sure she can be annoying sometimes, but isn't everybody once in a while. I know she has a really loud voice and quite a big ego, but I can see past that, to the Mariah I know and love. So to answer your question, I can put up with her easily. I'd spend every moment of my life with her if I could. Mariah if you read this... I love you!

**And come you closely resemble Driger? Is that why you were chosen?**  
Well, I'm a Nekojin and Driger is a tiger (in the cat family) so I guess that's why we look pretty alike. I was chosen because I strongly resemble his characteristics and I was told I would be his perfect master, so I guess you are right.


	10. Bryan

**Bryan**

For LoTuSfIReSwOrD:

**Did you kill Ian? **

Pahahahahahaha! NO! But I really wish I had! He's just chillin' in Russia, wasn't good enough to join our team in the world championships. Well, actually, he could have been but Kai wanted to join and he's the better blader. Man I hate that guy. Guy? He can't pass for a guy. A midget. He's so annoying! And the nose! In fact, the nose alone. Blimey it's HUGE! (Shudders)

**Are you really a homicidal loon like everyone thinks? **

Ok, I have not met one person who thinks that, so I have no idea how you figured that one out. I don't want to kill people. Well, not for no reason anyway. I could do with killing Boris... and Voltaire. No, I just like to hurt the people who piss me off.

**Do you like Tala in any way, (i.e. friend, aquaintance, or lover)?**

Not lover, no thanks. I mean... Tala? You must be joking! Nah, we're just good friends. Friends for life.

For SouthernDragon:

**Bry, what would you say if I had a bazooka in my possession? *laughs evilly* **

Bry... I like that! Anyway, erm, I'd say... can I borrow it so that I can blow Ian's fucking brains out. If he's actually got any. And then I'd give it back. Unless you were going to use it on me, then I'd use my super combat training moves to swipe it from you!

**Yes, I see your point about blowing Ian's brains out *checks to see if he's  
around* Why would I want to blast you with it? I'd team up with you to kick  
the world into bazooka land... teehee**.

ALRIGHT! Woah, for a moment there, I thought you were going to blast me with that big bazooka of yours, hahahaha, sorry, I'm being dirty minded. I've got a big bazooka. Joking. Sorry. I'll stop. Haha. YES! We would kick ass together. Can we kill Ian?

**So, Bry, if you could kill any guy... aside from Ian... who would it be?  
*Grins and waves the bazooka around* you know you want to... teehee**  
Boris. Without a doubt. I would get that fucking, backstabbing creep who's tortured me and my friends for years. Fucking bastard deserves to die, don't you agree?

**Man you are sooooo correct about Boris being all mean to you guys  
like that! Why did he do it in the first place? Was it because he saw some  
special talent in you or did he just take you? Man I'd hate to be around the  
guy.**

Um, well he always believed that 'discipline' was the key to 'good' behaviour. Know what I'm saying? Like, he would beat us, because he thought it would make us think we were doing something wrong, and wouldn't do it again. So we were slowly shaped into what he wanted us to be. I was on the streets at the time and that was when I met Tala – you know he had a really hard upbringing? – so it wasn't as if I actually had anything to lose. More like stuff to gain. They took me because I was young and had nothing, so it was perfect that I was still developing enough for them to make me into what they wanted. I thought Boris was a good guy at first but then I realised his plan. The next time he hurts one of my friends I'm going to fucking rip him to shreds!

For Rose:

**How can you be bribed?**

Oh plenty of ways, you can give me alcohol, drugs, guns, shoot Ian for me, etc. Why... what do you want? *he narrows his eyes, by cannot detect anything on Rose's face, little does he know that his questions are about to get a lot tougher!*

**What is your most played song on your iPod?**

Bleed It Out by Linkin Park. What a song!

**Will you marry me? (Rose said to me: He'd better say yes, I'll be heartbroken if he doesn't!)**

*Just as he was taking a sip of his vodka, I ask him the question and he splutter's, nearly choking.* What! Marry you? But wait, who even are you! That was just weird man, man? Erm you're probably a girl, because I'm not gay or anything. I'm only 17... And I don't think I'm looking for anything like that just yet. Sorry.

**Will you marry me?**

I just said no... didn't I?

**Will you marry me?**

Please, just leave me alone now.

**Will you marry me?**

Seriously, I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything but I hardly know you! I don't date – let alone MARRY! – fan girls. So you're way out of my league there...

**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

Oh god. FINE! I give up, I'll marry you. Oh god. What am I letting myself into? I'll ask CryMeOut... "CMO!"

**CryMeOut: Yes?**

Bryan: This person, Rose is it? She wants to marry me! What do I do? Would she make a good wife!

**CryMeOut: it's ok Bry... she's safe!**

Bryan: Fine! It's a deal! Yes Rose, I'll marry you.

**Are you dirty minded?**

Hahahahahha! Yeah. Have you seen my reply to someone a while ago about bazookas? Hahaha! Yes I am. Very.

**Can I have your mobile number? I'll use force...or I'll just ask Tala. Did you know he's my new gay best friend?**

Pfffft! Tala! Your new gay best friend! That is JOKES! I never knew Tala was gay... Are you going to share baths with him? I saw that in a movie once, though I can't remember which movie that was? Gay best friend! I'm so going to use that as blackmail against him now! Sure, you can have my number. I'll give it to CMO and she can give it to you, deal? But don't prank call me or anything because that makes me pissed and if I get pissed, our 'wedding' is off, understand? Force... *he laughs* are you joking? You're not as strong as me; I bet you're really puny. You wouldn't be able to beat anyone at a fight!

**Can I have your babies?**

NO! I hate kids... *he shudders*

**Please?**

No! Do you have some sort of obsession with me or something! You're freaking me out!

**Yes, I have an obsession with you. Problem? I'll kill Ian if you do. Anyway, can I have some of your hair?**

*He throws his head back and lets out a throaty laugh* I don't give a fuck about Ian, little shit, so go ahead, shoot his fucking brains out, if he has any... No, I don't have much hair and I want to keep it, I'm not giving any away! Not even to you... An obsession, that's quite... weird, no one's really liked me that much before...

**Really? No body loves you? I love you. Did you know that?**

Well I do now! But generally, people don't love me... I guess I'm just not, loveable?

**Wanna go and get drunk with me?**

Sure! I'm always up for getting pissed! But wait a sec, how old are you? Aren't you a little young to be going out and getting drunk?

**If I started puking, would you hold my hair back?**

Well, seeing as you're my fiancé or whatever it's called now, I supposed I'd have to, would I?

**Wanna go pants Ian and take photos? Then edit them and sell them?**

YES! ALL RIGHT! That is the best thing someone's ever asked me on this thing! By editing, I assume you mean making his already tiny dick – if you can even call it that – even smaller? Can we post them on Facebook and twitter and stuff? We need to go for maximum humiliation here!


	11. Oliver

**Oliver**

For Yoko Fujioka:

**Do you dye your hair? I mean seriously, you cannot tell me that its natural! **

Oh no... I knew someone would see through me eventually. No, I won't lie to you. (his face falls) It used to be such a dull colour... brown. So I wanted to dye it a cool colour, so that I would stand out and more people would notice me. Why? Don't you like it? (tears in his eyes)

**When ARE you gonna admit your gay? I mean seriously, if you think people  
don't notice, your either REALLY stuck up or really naive. (I'm thinking its  
the second one though.) **

Well, thinking about it. Soon? I dunno, I'm kinda embarrassed but as you said, people obviously notice. I don't want people to laugh at me, or look at me differently. (he's look like he might start crying, but sniffs and smiles) I'm glad you don't think I'm stuck up, like a lot of people do. Naïve? Yeah probably. Thanks for your questions Yoko Fujioka, I look forward to getting more!


	12. Michael

**Michael**

For Xx-BloodStainedRoses-xX: LOOK ROSE! It's before we became friends! :')

**How can you jump out of a plane? Are you a freak?**

Are you telling me you've never DONE THAT? Oh my God it's so AWESOME! You get such a RUSH up there, a feeling you just can't describe because it's so amazing! Look seriously, you have GOTTA try it! And no, I'm not some sort of adrenaline junkie either. But if you do, make sure you wear all the right equipment and do it safely and all that. Wouldn't want to be held responsible for broken bones...

**Just how DO you get your leg so high while pitching a baseball? **

I never used to be able to, but I tried everyday. Practised everyday, so I could make my pitch perfect. It's quite impressive, don't you think?

**Why did you bleach your hair? And did you let Eddy use your remaining bleach? It looks like it kinda ran out halfway through... **

Well that was rude. I bleached it because I wanted to, problem? And I didn't LET Eddy use it, he STOLE it from me. And of course it ran out half way through, I had used it before him! Duh. Jeez how dumb are you?

Oh crap... now I feel bad...

Sorry...

**What's your thoughts about your team mates? New and old.**  
Ok, I'll put it simply I like them all... except Rick and Max. To be honest I prefer the original All Starz. Max, being Judy's son, we all have to be nice to him. But he is so annoying, all that sugar and lets just face it, he's not the strongest blader in the world is he? In fact, he's not very good at all, not worthy of the team to be honest. But just because he is our manager's son, we have to act like we are all best buds. So for the record, we aren't. And Rick... can you get a cockier bastard? Scuse the language, but really. Man, I couldn't hate anyone more. He is so stuck up, thinks he's the best at everything. HE'S NOT! So he can get lost and leave the PBB All Starz.

For Zooky:

**You stated in the first season you didn't like to be 'poked, prodded and tested'. Why did you sign up for PPB if this is the case? **

Because we aren't 'poked, prodded and tested' at PPB. We are simply evaluated for our strengths and weakness, so we can get better. And anyways, Kai's lot in the abbey were what you would call 'poked, prodded and tested' I mean that old Voltaire guys is weird...

**How did it feel not being able to blade in the tag team tournament? **

I WAS FLIPPIN' FURIOUS! How dare Rick and Max be picked instead of me! They can't blade, they are CRAP! I am so much better than them. PLUS, I have been at the PBB for YEARS and they haven't so I reckon all of Judy's work went to waste to be honest.

**If Max and Rick had not of been chosen what was your official line up? **

Me and Eddie of course, we would have kicked ASS!

**If you had to go on a date with a beyblade girl, who would it be and why? **

I think I would go on a date with... Ming Ming. She can't sing and her voice is so annoying. But maaaan is she fit! She's so hot; all the 'real' men think so. Everyone would just be so jealous of me and like it when people see me and cry about what they don't have. And I think she'd show me a good time... if you get my drift...

For Rose:

**I prefer your season one hairstyle. Would you change it back if I asked you nicely?**

You know that's funny, cos I was looking in the mirror only a few days ago and I decided that I'd like a change with my hair. I think bleaching it was a bad idea. So many people have blonde/brown hair and I want to be different and stand out. I don't any more. Looking back I think my mauve coloured hair made me look tougher and a lot older. But, you have to ask me nicely...

**Can I have your baseball cap?**

One word: No. It's mine and I need it.

For K-tnx-bai-xox:

**What and who do you love the most? Answer. Truthfully.**

Well it's not really a case of who do I love the most, because I just have found The One yet. More of a case of what, and I choose baseball. Oh and my cap.

For AquilaTempestas:

**Do you view Emily as a sort of sister?**

Yeah, I guess. I don't see her as anything else, haha no way! I've known her a long time and I feel comfortable talking to her about anything – ok, well not _everything_ – but a lot, sure.

**How many hours do you spend training a day?**

Probably not as many as I should. I mean Judy wants us to train all day long and the others are willing to, but me? Nah. No way. I have a life. I'll usually make up some excuse or something. So in answer to your question I'd say about 4-5 hours?

**Does it annoy you when people mention how muscular Kai is... when you're the one who actually does another sport besides blading?**

Yeah, that really does annoy me! I mean I work out _so _much more than he does, and Judy lets us use the fitness gym, which allows us to train as hard as we need to and all that. AND I play another sport! He does nothing... to my knowledge. Yes, you're absolutely right!

**You were a lot sturdier-looking in season 1... but in season 3, you deflated? Meaning you got smaller, look weaker and nowhere near as cool as 01?**

Do you really think that? I think it was probably because we didn't take the competition _as_ seriously. Well I mean I didn't get to play, did I? Max and Rick – urgh – got to fight instead which really annoyed me, seeing as I was team captain and neither of them were original All Starz. So I gave up. Judy got really mad at me because I wouldn't train and so that's probably why you think I look weak and not as cool. But hey, if she wasn't going to play ball, neither was I!


	13. Emily

**Emily  
**

For Zooky:

**How did you get so interested in science? **

Hi there! Well, when I first started school, we had a huge science lab that we went in to have our lessons there. The first thing I ever did in science was an experiment and that's when I fell in love with the subject! I love the idea of finding something out and then proving it myself, it feels very satisfying.

**Out of your team mates, who do you most get along with? **

I suppose I'd have to say Eddie. He's not as loud and doesn't have as big ego as Michael does. That makes him down to earth and I've known him for years, so we're pretty close. We're great friends.

**What's with your personality? You seem to close yourself off from people,  
why is that? **

I'm going to be honest with you, I personally don't think I 'close' myself off from people. On the contrary, I think I'm pretty sociable. I'm a very busy person and I usually have a lot of work to do. But I don't really think you can say that, seeing as I was the one who told Kai to stop closing himself off from people. Just a thought.


	14. DJ Jazzman

**DJ Jazzman**

For dragon19kyoshi:

**What is your favorite part about being an announcer? **

My favorite part? Oh definitely the fact that I get to meet and announce so many amazing beyblade teams! It's so cool hearing my voice loud in the stadium, oh I just love all of it!

**If you could name one Beystadium that you like best, what could it be? **

The one in Russia, it's completely slipped my mind what its called, but its the one where Tyson won his first ever championship. Man, there was some intense battling!

**Throughout the series you introduce the fighters. Which team did you like  
the best when announcing? **

Now, everyone must admit that the Bladebreakers are the best team! They always get the loudest cheer. From people who genuinely like them. They have a strong bond and are the best of friends!

**Favorite color? **

BRIGHT RED!

**And last but not least: Can you show me your trademark catchphrase for starting  
matches? I always want to hear that phrase!**

3, 2, 1. LET IT RIIIIIIIP!


	15. Voltaire

**Voltaire**

For SouthernDragon:

**Okay, you're a bad guy, I realise that *nods* now I need to know *shifty eyes*  
where did you get your hair done? **

Well, thanks for acknowledging I'm a 'bad guy'. *raises eyebrows* Oh, I get staff employed to do my hair for me. Who would want to go to a salon to get your hair done but trainee students when you have all the money in the word and can afford a professional to give you an outstanding look? Why? Do you like it?

**Wow is that all? I would have thought you would of gotten some awesome-o trained ... hairdressing marine guy to do your hair. And yes, I like your hair. It is sooooo attractive. And I'm not being sarcastic... Do you think they'd do my hair? **

Why thank you. I've always thought it looked good myself, I've tried asking Kai what it looks like before, but he has always ignored me. Stupid excuse for a grandson. So I've had to go along with my personal judgement. No, my personal professional hairdresser does his job just fine, and he makes a wonderful job of it. Hmm, they probably would, but I'm not entirely sure I would 'lend' him to you, just yet...

**Oooo sounds fancy and poor you about Kai not liking your hair. WHAT? You won't let me borrow your hairdresser?**

Yes. It _is_ fancy, and I know! Well, Kai's never been... right in the head shall we say? I've tried for YEARS to make him into something worthy but it's never worked! And no. I will not let you borrow my hairdresser. Get your own. I don't share.


	16. Brooklyn

**Brooklyn**

For mimi 007:

**If you had a chance to become an animal, which would it be? And would it be  
your favorite animal? If not, what is you favorite animal? **

I think I would become a bird, there are so mysterious as you never know where they fly to. And they are so beautiful, especially the ones that like in places like the tropical rainforest. They are free to do whatever they want to do and when there are bad things happening, they can just fly away and leave it all. That's what I wish I could do. No, they aren't my favourite animal, lions are my favourite animals because they are big, bold and brave. Things I wish I could be...

**Why don't you practice? Everyone needs to, sometimes, no matter how good they  
are. **

I want to practice but I am already the best, so I don't need to. You practice so that you can get better, but I have reached the maximum a blader can go. Practice makes perfect is something people say to me a lot, but I am already perfect so I don't need to.

**Are you an angel(if yes, black or white angel? both seems possible), or just  
some 'regular' prodigy beyblader? **

I am what you would call a 'regular' prodigy blader but in my head I am, yes, an angel. It's my alter-ego if you like, the part of me that isn't me. I would like to tell you I just made it up one day and it's stayed ever since, but that's wrong. One day I had a terrible headache and it was like something had entered my head, from that day on I was an angel. ...a black angel. *he sighs*

**Are you still with the BEGA-bladers? Honestly, I don't think they like you. And do you like the people on the team?  
**Yes, I am still with the BEGA bladers. And who are you to say they don't like me, you're just jealous that you aren't a professional blader like me. Do I like them? No. I don't. They are all complete novices who claim to be 'professionals' and they spend all their time practising a spinning in top. Get a life? Well I think that about all of them except Ming Ming, because she's gorgeous!

**How did your hair get orange? **

Oh come on! It's not orange. It's ginger. I have it because I was born that way, problem?

**What incident did Mystel describe with you, stopping the bus to take care of a  
dead animal in the side of the driveway? Did you really give it a funeral or  
something? **

What the hell? A funeral? NO I DIDN'T! Mystel is lying. HE'S A DIRTY LITTLE LIAR! I did not give it a funeral, I simply stopped the bus so that I could move a dying animal out of the way from cars. It was going to die anyway, but I didn't think it wanted its last memory to be of a car driving over it. Simple. Remind me to KILL that guy!

**Do you still think you are the strongest blader? If you hadn't lost your head  
like that in your match with Tyson, I believe you would have won.**

Of course I am the strongest blader, I only lose when idiots catch me off guard. I know, I should have one, but as I told you earlier, that 'thing' that's taken over my brain took me over just as I was about to thrash him and that's why I lost. I had no dignity left, so I just pretended to be all happy and nice and make up with Tyson and co.

**Have you gotten the beyblade spirit? Or do you even still beyblade? **

Ok. Kai's little speak before he like died was real nice and everything but to be quite honest I had absolutely no idea what he was on about. Beyblade spirit? What is that? Like a bitbeast? Cos I have one of those... Yeah, I still beyblade. *he smiles*

**Where is you favorite place to be? A garden, the park, something else? **

I like being in a garden. Usually a deserted one, because they are full of nature. And I love nature. It makes me happy and it's my way of relaxing.

**How did you even get in to beyblade when you didn't really have the heart for  
it? **

Um... I was forced. My dad was from a successful blading company and he has always wanted me to blade. To be honest I've never been interested but I did it because I was made to.

**Do you like your bitbeast, Zeus? Is it your only friend, except for the  
animals? **

I love my bitbeast Zeus. He's been my only friend for a long time and was my reason to carry on blading even though I hated it. I do have a few friends now. Ming Ming and I became friends as soon as we met, she's so lovely.

**Have you ever been in love with a girl?  
**No, not yet. I'm still looking for that special someone. *he smiles, a little embarrassed*

**Are you... just a slightest bit... insane? I mean, you kinda freaked out on  
Tyson... and... changed the world... kinda thing... No offence, dude, just  
have to be sure... **

If I've told you once, I've told you twice already. It's that thing inside my head that's making me go insanely crazy. I'm not usually like this, I'm usually a calm 'collected' person. I mean, it's ok, none taken. Just please be a little more... considerate? It hurts my feelings when people say I am insane and should go to a mental hospital and stuff. *His face falls and he looks upset*

Note: Thanks for the questions! Hey, no worries about too many questions, it took me a while but gave me something to do in my life of nothingness ;) keep asking!


	17. Hilary

**Hilary**

For Alla Bethony:

**Are you okay for people assuming your feelings for Tyson? Are there any, or do you think it was an assumption made by you being female?**

Ooo yay! A question for moi! You know, I was starting to think that nobody wanted to ask me anything, so thanks for the question! I guess a lot of people do assume that I have feelings for him, because we spend so much time together and we're _always_ arguing. And well, you know what people say. *puts on an irritating high pitched voice* "When boys are mean to girls it means they fancy them, blah blah blah!" I guess I don't really care what people think, it's not like _they_ get to hang out with the world champion, is it? So it doesn't really bother me. I do like, hell, I'm trying to convince myself I don't fancy him! But I suppose there are a few feelings for him, yeah I like him. But OMG is he annoyng!


	18. Ian

**Ian**

For Rose:

**What's it like to be vertically challenged?**

Horrible. Everyone takes the piss out of you and bullies you just because you're short. There are a lot of uses for short people like myself. For instance, you can fit into small holes that other, bigger people like Spencer can't. If people didn't take the piss about of my size, then I would be happy, because I like the way I am. I hate it when people come up to me and say, "You're short!" Yeah, no shit Sherlock.

**Why is your nose so big? Ever thought of surgery?**

Urgh. Look, I have everyone else on my case about my nose; do I really need to add you to the list? It's big because that's the way it is. Yeah, I've thought of surgery and the number of times Kai's bought be plastic surgery vouchers for my birthday and Christmas. But I just don't want to. It just wouldn't be me anymore.

**Will you babysit Kai and CryMeOut's kids? They'll have LOADS, so I hope your good with children.**

Kai having kids with someone? Well that's a first! Pfft. I'd like to see that. Well I don't really want to but, I am quite good with kids, so I'll give it a go. I'll only do it if I get paid though. If I don't, well then you can forget it. Anyway, where are all you guys going! Without me!

For BrokenDemoness:

**Do you like being the youngest? Why?**

It sucks. It's like I'm not old enough to do anything! Tala won't let me blade in the team properly anymore because he say's it ruins the team's rep because I'm immature! That's not fair at ALL! They all treat me like a child when I've been through everything just the same as they all have!

**Would you rather kill Bryan or Tala...?*Evil laugh***

Definitely Bryan! He's so mean to me and he never treats me like a real person! I really hate him! Apparently he's threatened to kill me in his interview thing too! So i better get there first...

**Do you like being made fun of because of your HUGE nose?**

Of course I don't, what do you think? Don't be silly; what kind of question is that,! Do I like it – to hell I don't! Why is everyone so obsessed – in a bad way – with my nose! It's just a nose! Geez!


	19. Kenny

**Kenny**

For Rose:

**Where the hell are your eyes? I can't see them. Where are they? Have they migrated to your forehead or something? WHY ARE YOUR GLASSES SO HIGH UP?**

My eyes! I don't know why my glasses are so high up! *he squeaks, genuinely scared* They just are ok? That's the way I was made!

**Why. Don't You. Ever. Put. Down. That. LAPTOP?**

I need my laptop! I NEED IT! It has all my data on it from almost everyone that we've encountered across the world who beyblade. With my laptop, I can pick out strengths and weaknesses of my team and make up regimes that they can follow to become a better blader. I can analyse other bladers and detect what their strengths and weaknesses are also.

**Why is Dizzi so dirty/horny? Hmmm? Because she wants to know when you and her are going to have some 'alone time'.**

What! Ok, I don't even know what they mean! I'm only young! But Dizzi, she's not like that, she's only trying to help!

**Does she make you do stuff you don't want to do?**

In what sense do you mean? Oh! No! Nothing like that! *blushes a deep red*

**You can tell me Kenny.**

What? No! No! Really?

**Honestly. Just ask CryMeOut.**

Um, I don't know about this... *he shudders and anime cries* CryMeOut! Can I trust her!

**CryMeOut: Sure Kenny! *Mouths to Kenny when Rose's back is turned*: NO!**

**Do you lick your keyboard? Does Dizzi make you do it?**

No! *he says just a _little_ too quickly* no! I've done nothing like that! No she doesn't! Dizzi is my good friend and she'd never do any of the things you're saying she'd do! Anyway, do you even know how many germs are on a keyboard? Especially after Tyson's touched it?


	20. Boris

**Boris**

For AquilaTempestas:

**So Boris, how do you usually spend your day?**

It depends what kind of 'day' you're referring too. If you mean the days when I plot to rule the world *cough cough* ahem I mean, _help the young children become better bladers_, I usually start by waking up around 5am. Sleeping in can waste valuable time and I am a very busy man. Then I have my breakfast and what not before speaking to my guards *cough cough* ahem again, I mean my staff about my soldie- pupils and see their stats to see if anything has changed in the hours I was asleep. Then, I have counselling meetings with certain pupils to see what is going well and what they need to improve. I'll check the cameras to see if there are any intruders and write out training schedules for our more 'gifted' students. After lunch, I may watch one or two matches between pupils and give them improvement points. I'll then wander around the centre checking up on the fitness room and in the labs – I may even do some science work there myself, but I usually leave that for my staff to do. And of course, I do my fair share of disciplining for those students who decide not to follow the rules.

**Do you like fast food? **

Absolutely not! Do you know how much rubbish are in those meals! I refuse to eat them – as I refuse my students to eat them – because what we need are good, healthy, hearty meals to keep up our strength. More to the point, my students eat good meals, because otherwise it'll interfere with their training.

**Why do you have purple hair? A genetic thing like Robert?**

I've had purple hair as long as I can remember, but one this I am sure of, it is not natural. My hair used to be a really boring colour, brown, before – as I got older – a snowy white. What is menacing about the colour white! Nothing! I didn't look like a villain, just an old man! And I'm not even that old! So I dye my hair, to make me look more mysterious.

**What is your favourite band?**

Hmm, that's a hard question to answer, since I don't have a lot of time to listen to music. I hate chart stuff. It's always so awful. I listen to a lot of Eskimo Joe – I don't know whether you've heard of them? So I'd have to say them I think.

**Have you travelled to Australia?**

No, I haven't. Though it's always been a place I've wanted to go – even though I _hate_ really hot places. I've heard the scenery is breathtaking and that their are a lot of good bladers down there. Maybe I'd like to go and recruit them... I mean, teach them!


	21. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Well first of all, I'd just like the thank you all for giving me your questions and basically making this fic work. Without you guys, there would have been no question time for the characters of Beyblade so a big thank you to all of you who have, at some point, left me questions.

Special thanks to... AquilaTempestas, Xx-BloodStainedRoses-xX and SouthernDragon, who kept coming back again and again to give me questions. You guys rock!

I have kept this up for around three months now, but due to homework and school and also, because I want to write other fics and cannot multitask to save my life, I have decided to officially close, **What You've Always Wanted To Know**. So please no more questions. I have answered all the ones on my reviews to date and if someone desperately wants me to answer a question of theirs, I will try my absolute hardest to, but no promises I'm afraid.

Again, I want to thank every one who has participated and remember... keep writing!

Much love to everybody

CryMeOut

xxx


End file.
